In the related art, a projector which modulates light emitted from a light source device provided in the projector, forms an image according to image information, and enlarges and projects the image onto a projection surface such a screen has been known. In such a projector, it is common to configure the light source device to be exchangeable in a case where the life of a light emitting tube configuring the light source device comes to the end, or the like. A projector which lights the light emitting tube in an appropriately control sequence depending on the type of the mounted light emitting tube (discharge lamp) has been known (see PTL 1).
In the projector disclosed in PTL 1, a lamp type detector is provided in a lamp unit, and the lamp type detector detects the lamp type and notifies the detected lamp type to a microcomputer of the projector. The microcomputer outputs a lamp type instruction signal according to the notified lamp type, and a control circuit of a lamp lighting circuit selects a control sequence according to the input lamp type instruction signal from a control sequence corresponding to the plurality of lamp types previously provided, and lights the light emitting tube based on the control sequence. Accordingly, it is possible to light the light emitting tube in an optimal state.
In the projector, a protrusion is provided at an arbitrary position of the lamp unit, a switch to be paired with the protrusion is provided on a main body receiver side, a plurality of positions of the protrusions and the positions of the switches are provided, and accordingly, the type of the lamp is acquired.